1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the erection and completion of reinforced concrete building wall structure in which a skeleton reinforcing matrix is first set in place and then concrete or similar material applied thereto, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,991.
2. Description of Prior Art
The structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,991 comprises a modular wire framework panel designed for erection and receipt of concrete to provide a reinforced concrete wall. To facilitate the application of concrete, the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,991 includes a centrally positioned partition wall of polyurethane foam which affords core insulation and a support against which concrete can be applied from the opposite sides of the wall, the application being most expeditiously accomplished by pressure spraying of the concrete by the well known Gunite process. Plumbing parts and electrical lines may be mounted in the wall framework prior to the application of the concrete and buried therein so long as the plumbing and electrical members are formed to resist the corrosive attack of the concrete. Construction of walls having a completely open dead air space therein is not possible using known prior art structures and techniques, nor is it possible to form or fill the wall core with any of the available variable density insulated concrete or self-supporting plastic insulating materials. Prior art structures have also not been designed for use with form walls for most effectively embedding the reinforcing matrix within the wall being formed and to provide special surface effects which may be sought.